


I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead

by larnbean



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Wham!, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wham!’s Last Christmas is playing on Arthur’s open laptop and Arthur hates George Michael...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metacheese (allnuthatchforest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnuthatchforest/gifts).



> all lyrics belong to Wham!  
> for Adelaide I hope you like it! This song was seriously stuck in my head for weeks after I'd heard it in the grocery store.
> 
> thanks to Lo for the beta <3

Wham!’s _Last Christmas_ is playing on Arthur’s open laptop and Arthur _hates_ George Michael, he really does, but Eames fucking _loves_ George Michael and he loves this fucking song but it’s hitting a little too close to home for Arthur right now.

 _Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart_

Arthur pours himself a glass of whatever the hell is in the pantry because it’s Christmas and Eames was supposed to be home four hours ago. _Four hours ago_. Arthur kicks the pantry door shut and stumbles over his sweatpants, which in reality are Eames’ sweatpants, and frowns.

Even if he wanted to change out of them, he’s too drunk. He’s polished off a 40oz of Country Club, and what looks and tastes like a badly corked bottle of wine. He ambles over to the freezer and grabs a frozen pizza, because it’s the only thing he can cook, and a gallon of ice cream. It’s not even his favorite kind. _His_ favorite kind is _Ben & Jerry’s Pistachio pistachio_ thank you very much. This poor substitute is Eames’ favorite. He frowns at all the little spoons in the utensil drawer and opts for the big spoon.

 _But the very next day you gave it away_

Eames hasn’t even opened his gallon of Double Fudge Chocolate Chip--the generic brand from the local grocery. Arthur tears off the lid and digs in. He doesn’t even know why he’s eating Eames’ stupid ice cream, and wearing Eames’ stupid sweatpants, wrapped in Eames’ stupid robe, sitting at their stupid kitchen table. Arthur has just gotten through three bites of disgusting ice cream when he hears the door open and close.

 _This year  
To save me from tears_

“Darling, I’m sorry I’m late my flight was delayed and--” Eames stops at the entrance to their kitchen, eyes wide. He eyes the empty beer bottle on the floor first and then the bottle of wine sitting on the table. “How drunk are you?” His grin is so fond and so goofy that Arthur can barely speak. Next Eames’ eyes rest on his Double Fudge Chocolate Chip ice cream. “And is that my ice cream? Also are you listening to George Michael? Did you miss me that much?”

Arthur blushes and fumbles around with his laptop trying to pause the dulcet tones of George Michael; before he can stop the song Eames has already got an arm around his waist and is pulling him up into his arms.

“I missed you,” Eames says as he nuzzles at Arthur’s neck, and fuck if it doesn’t feel good, and Arthur doesn’t really care if George Michael is playing softly because Eames has got his arms around him and is placing wet kisses up and down his jaw. Maybe tomorrow Arthur will tell Eames that they will no longer take jobs without each other anymore, that the idea of three weeks without him is difficult of enough; Arthur has a feeling that Eames already knows though.

 _I’ll give it to someone special_


End file.
